595th Space Group
The 595th Space Group was a unit of the United States Air Force. It was part of the Space Innovation & Development Center at Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado. It was inactivated in April 2013.Branding Schriever: U.S. Air Force Warfare Center, 10 July 2013 Mission The Mission of the 595th Space Group (595 SG) was to deliver confidence in Air Force intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM) and space systems by conducting operational test, developing space control tactics and techniques, demonstrating cutting-edge technologies, providing advanced training and operating a space test and training range. The 595 SG was the focal point for coordinating all test activities between HQ AFSPC, 14th Air Force, 20th Air Force, space wings, test squadrons and external agencies. Units The 595 SG comprised seven squadrons: The 595th Operations Support Squadron enhances air and space force readiness by providing operations and intelligence support to the test, education, tactics and force development missions of the 595 SG and the Space Innovation and Development Center. The 17th Test Squadron validates and enhances warfighter capabilities through testing and evaluation of space systems. The 17 TS is responsible for planning, executing and reporting on all force development evaluation, tactics and concepts testing and command-directed testing of AFSPC's space assets. The 14th Test Squadron is a U.S. Air Force Reserve unit augmenting the 17 TS and provides a specific support for rapid acquisition programs and information assurance tests. The 576th Flight Test Squadron executes the Joint Chiefs of Staff-directed ICBM Force Development Evaluation test program and executes AFSPC's operational tests for the Department of Defense. The 576 FLTS performs ground, flight and space system tests in operationally representative environments and collects, analyzes and reports performance accuracy, anomaly assessment, reliability, aging and surveillance data to the Joint Staff, Air Staff, U.S. Strategic Command and other higher headquarters. The 25th Space Range Squadron is responsible for the operation of the Space Test and Training Range, a capability that allows units to exercise space capabilities in a safe, secure and realistic environment while eliminating the risk of unintended collateral effects. The 25 SRS owns the advanced concepts environment, which simulates a target, weapon system and environment for training and rapid reaction prototype development. The 25 SRS has also deployed equipment and personnel to support theater operations. The 3d Space Experimentation Squadron is AFSPC's premier organization for space-based demonstrations, pathfinders and experiments. The unit identifies concepts of employment, training, education and technical skill sets required to field selected future AFSPC missions. The 3 SES will develop a core cadre of space professionals to serve as subject matter experts for all future AFSPC space-based endeavors, demonstrate operational utility of selected demonstrations and apply lessons learned from demonstrations and pathfinders for use in future initiatives. The Advanced Space Operations School provides world-class advanced training on space sub-systems and theater deployment support to enhance delivery of space and missile capabilities to America and warfighters. The ASOpS also offers introductory space training to senior leadership within the Department of Defense and other non-space professionals. UPDATE: As of September 2012, The Advanced Space Operations School (ASOpS) no longer falls under the 595th Space Group. The ASOpS is now a Direct Reporting Unit under Air Force Space Command's A3. References External links *Space Innovation and Development Center Fact Sheet *Schriever AFB Space 595